Sector X
by DisasterCode7
Summary: A new group of ten heroes set foot in New Metropolis. Of corse, with the rise of heroes, there is an equal or greater rise of villains. Will these newbie heroes have what it takes to save the Legion...and the world?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Yes, it is I! DISASTERCODE7!! Dramatic music

I apologize for the lousy theme music, my band went on vacation (Joking). Also, the colors on my computer don't work, so if my current writings seem out of synch to my other works don't be surprised.

This story is the product of a Forum Topic, Fanfiction writers, now super heroes. The weird name came from a thought that I had to turn writers into super heroes. As we all know, most thoughts don't end up like we planned. And so, Sector X was born to me with the help of a few highly gifted friends. These friends are, (in no particular order) Greenie, Stormy (StormGirl415), Bffl, B5 (Brainiac5), and many more. I feel like I'm leaving someone out, if I am give me a PM and I will apologize and change the 'thank you' list. Oh, and Skittles, Drew, and Rochele are LP's OC's.

Now down to business! Sector X is a new team of ten heroes, I have chosen to introduce each one to you in a random order. And the first on the list is...VOLCANO LAD! (Cue theme music) Shoot, band's gone. Any way, Volcano lad is Bffl's character and this is his debut.

* * *

From VL's POV

* * *

I walked down a crowded Earth city, the sidewalks were tumbling over with every kind of alien species. I needed to find a cheep place to fix my cruiser. It was beat up pretty bad, and I needed to fix it up fast and cheep before the Science Police towed it away. I stood in the center of the park, just looking for someone or something to fix Apollo (My Cruiser) when a giant green blob came barreling toward me. "HOLY!" I said and hit the dirt as fast as I could.

The monster gurgled something that sounded like, "Come into me!" I got up and was just about to leave when I saw a little girl stuck in the tree with glowing bands around her. "What's up with the kid?" I asked him and the little girl began escaping from her bands. "ESTUBIOUS!" He screamed and I heard a whimper before the bands grew tighter. The little girl had purplish hair and red eyes. Sorry, I'm not too good at descriptions.

I knew something would have to be done fast if I wanted to keep the kid alive. I put my hands to the ground and summoned up my good old friend, magma. "RISE!" I screamed and a wall of lava poured erupted from the ground. The girl shook her head no and started motioning something. "Wha? I can't hear you! Speak up!" The girl groaned and made a very angry face at me.

I parted the wall of lava and looked at the monster, how was I gonna beat this thing? The monster lifted his hand and I quickly closed the lava wall. To my surprise a bolt of lightning came shooting through the wall. I hit the dirt again to see that the lightning had come from the monster! I looked closer and I saw a red headed boy in the monster. It was Lightning lad! And a lot of other Legion members. But how did the monster use their powers? The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. The monster is a leach, he tumbles over heroes, and sucks their powers. The Legionnaires looked pretty drained, I wondered how long they'd been in there. It couldn't be good for their health.

The monster made a garbling sound and reached for the girl. I clenched my fists and summoned up my ace card, comets. "Yo! Big ugly son of a booger!" The monster turned and it's attention was momentarily directed at me. I heard a whizzing noise and knew the asteroid was on it's way. The monster heard it too, and when a truck sized flaming rock came barreling into it, the monster phased through it. The comet ended up hitting the Earth and making a rather nice looking hole.

I was almost out of steam, comets take up quite a bit of my energy. And the only way I could get that energy back was to soak up some sun, and that wasn't possible because some big ugly clouds were blocking Mr. Sun. And without the that, I would be the next member to the blob's disgusting stomach collection.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Stoney and Fungus

Hi everyone! My computer works and I'm ready to write, write, write! So please R&R if I'm doing a good job!

* * *

Sean Mindrel - Volcano lad

Thomas Graham - Auqanady lad

Storm Girl - Calypso Ayortha

Pyro - Dyrek Cormondi

Super Green Sun - Lenalia Iona Greene

Transia - Kyeri Novyyr

Sand storm - Si-Ru Kiaat

Animalia girl - Selena

* * *

Greenie's Place

* * *

"Thank you, my adoring audience! Thank you! I owe it all to the little people! You're too kind! Thank you all!" Lenalia said to her pretend audience while she was milking a rather smelly cow. "Lenalia, you better not be going off to your dream world again! You've got chores!" Lenalia's mother said outside of the barn.

"Yeah, all right Ma. But one day I'll make this big game show called _Dare_..."

"The only thing you'll DARE to do is milk Bessie. Her utters are about to burst!" Lenalia went on with milking and mumbled, "Just you wait, Ma. Your daughter is gonna be a star."

* * *

Sandy's place

* * *

"Pull me up! I found it! I found the gold!" Si-Ru screamed up the mine shaft. There was a lot of cheering on the top and she could hear her father say, "Great job, Si-Ru! You'll make us all rich you wonderful little girl!" She felt her chest swell with pride. "All right boys! Bring 'er up!" A rope fell down to her at the bottom of the dark mine shaft. She tugged on the rope two times, letting them know that she was ready to be pulled up.

But there was a villain to this story, a rock was scrapping away at the rope being pulled up the shaft. She felt the _ping! _of the rope as it broke. Si-Ru screamed and desperately tried to hold on to one of the rocks. But she kept falling down into a dark and evil abyss.

* * *

At Greenie's place

* * *

"Ma, I'm done milking Bessie!" "Don't tell me! Get back to your chores, feed the horses, let the cows graze, churn the butter, make the cheese" Her words were drowned away by a big ship landing in the middle of their field. "What in a Supernova's blue blazes?" Her mother asked the sky."They came! They came!" Lenalia screamed in ecstacy and ran to the ship.

A man in a regal outfit stepped out. "Miss Greene, we have received your letter and you are allowed to audition for us at 3:00 P.M. on Monday at the Renalis theater." Then as quickly as he came, he left. Lenalia jumped for joy as her mother approached her angrily. "What was that Lenalia Iona Greene?" "They accepted me for a reality show host! They accepted me! They really did! Oh mom! I'm gonna be rich, and, and, I'll call myself Super Green Sun, Greenie for short. And then I'll buy you a big house and we'll never have to touch a cow again!" Lenalia quickly stopped her celebration to see her mother's normally bright yellow skin turn red. "NO YOU ARE NOT LENALIA. YOU'RE GONNA STAY RIGHT HERE AND FINISH YOUR EDUCATION. SO THROW ALL THOSE THINGS AWAY AND GO BACK TO WORK." "B-but mom..." Lenalia felt a horrible rushing sensation behind her eyes.

"NO BUTS!" The horrible rushing sensation grew and before she knew it, she began to cry. "Mom, I've tried to get this thing since I was in preschool! You've got to let me go!"

"No. Your grandma had the right idea sending her girls off to school. Get some good learning in ya. But here you go, trampling on those things saying you want to be a star? Lenalia, there comes nothing good with being famous."

"YES THERE DOES! Just believe me ma! I'll make our whole family rich, then we all won't have to slave away!"

"Now you and I both know that's never gonna happen. So get back to work honey."

"NO MOM. I'm not going to. Not any more." Lenalia said before bolting out of the barn and running across the field and into the unknown.

* * *

At Sandy's place

* * *

"Help?" Si-Ru asked the darkness. She felt strange. "Hello? Anybody up there?" All she could hear was her own voice echoing off the strange walls. "Daddy? Are you up there? DADDY?! DADDY HELP ME! DADDY!" Again, all she could hear was her echo. "Somebody?! ANYBODY! HELP ME!! HELP ME!!"

"Hello?" A voice said above her. "HELP! HELP ME! I'M STUCK DOWN HERE! HELP!!" "Woa, calm down!" The voice shouted. "I'm Lenalia! Who are you?" "Si-Ru!" She said happily, "Please help me!" "There's no rope!" Lenalia screamed. "Maybe you can climb!" Si-Ru almost laughed. "Climb? I can't climb this thing!" "Have faith! Maybe you can!"

Si-Ru felt a burst of power and started to climb up the rocks, as she did, a rock scrapped the palm of her left hand. She screamed and fell back down to the bottom of the pit. "Are you okay?!" Lenalia asked. "Yeah, I'm okay!" Si-Ru screamed back. She looked down at her palm to see a purple X carved into her palm. Her eyes widened as the X started to glow and the rocks began to rotate around her. "What's happening down there?" Lenalia asked again. "I-I DON'T KNOW!" Si-Ru screamed back and felt a surge of power erupting from her body.

She screamed again and fell onto the floor, holding her head in pain. "It hurts! It hurts!" Si-Ru screamed in pain as the power became more intense, larger rocks began circling around her as she began to see purple. Her whole body began to glow purple as the rocks began to lift her up the shaft. Part of her felt scared, another part began to feel alive.

Lenalia looked down the shaft that was glowing purple as she began to see a figure rising up the purple haze. "Si-Ru?" She asked the thing.

Si-Ru finally saw light and the power inside her stopped as she was on the ledge of the shaft. She clung to the shaft and screamed help to Lenalia.

"SI-RU!" Lenalia said and grabbed a hold of Si-Ru's right hand. Lenalia carefully dragged Si-Ru from the hole. "Are you okay Si-Ru?"

"Never been better." Si-Ru said sarcastically. "I just saved you." Lenalia said trying to bite back her temper. "And you treat me back with sarcasm?" "Look, sorry Lenalia. I don't know what happened down there. I was climbing, then I hit my hand on a rock and..." She stopped in mid sentence when she saw the X again.

"What's that?" Lenalia asked a little frightened. "I-I don't know." Lenalia sat down next to Si-Ru and examined her hand. She first put her pointer finger in the middle of the X and felt a surge of power bolt through her body as she saw green. "What is this?" She asked Si-Ru as she stumbled around in her own green blinding light. "I don't know! I saw this weird purple light, and these weird rocks, and then I went up!" "That helps." Lenalia said sarcastically.

After she said this she felt the same surge of energy Si-Ru had felt. "Ah! It hurts! It hurts bad!" "I went through the same thing!" Si-Ru said in astonishment, "Which means..." she concluded in her mind before Lenalia's body erupted a green light from her body. Si-Ru crashed to the ground to escape from the blinding light.

Lenalia began to shake, she began to feel alive inside, like something had been awakened in her body. She fell to her hands and knees as she gasped for breath. "Are you okay, Greenie?" Si-Ru said deciding to give her new friend a nick name. "No...I feel...weird." "Same here..." Si-Ru said scratching her head, then she saw Greenie's left hand. "THE X! IT'S ON YOUR HAND!" Si-Ru said bolting to her feet. Greenie screamed as she saw the same X on her hand. It was identical to Si-Ru's, only it was green.

"YOU DID THIS!" Lenalia said pointing to Si-Ru.

"ME?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU TOLD ME TO CLIMB UP THE SHAFT, AND THEN I GOT THE X!" Si-Ru screamed.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SPREAD IT!" Lenalia shot back.

"WHY DON'T YOU GIVE IT BACK?!"

"MAYBE I WILL STONE HEAD!"

"Now you did it!" Si-Ru said tackling the green haired girl. "I DID IT?! YOU DID IT!" Lenalia said throwing a fist in Si-Ru's direction. "OH YEAH, FUNGUS?!"

"FUNGUS?! SHUT UP! I AM NOT A FUNGUS!"

"YOU SURE LOOK LIKE ONE!" Si-Ru shot back.

Lenalia's eyes turned green as a green mist engulfed Si-Ru. Si-Ru gasped for breath and her eyes glowed purple as she flung giant rocks at Lenalia. After about sixty minutes of this warfare, Si-Ru and Lenalia feel to the ground laughing.

"Oh my gosh we were so stupid!" Si-Ru said smacking herself in the head. "You said it!" Lenalia said laying on the ground next to Si-Ru. "What you did back there with the mist was really cool." "Not as cool as those rocks!" Lenalia said playfully punching Si-Ru.

Si-Ru giggled before looking back at the X. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know Stoney. I just don't know." Lenalia said looking at her own X.

* * *

PREVIEW:

* * *

"AH! HELP! IT'S A GIANT BOOGER COMING AFTER ME!" Sean Mindrel screamed. "I'M NOT A BOOGER!" Lenalia screamed at him. "THE BOOGER! IT SPEAKS!" "Shut up or I'll make you a booger!" Lenalia yelled while her eyes and hands turned green.

"I would listen to the girl." Si-Ru said. "She doesn't lie." "THE BOOGER! IT ATE THE LEGION! IT DID! IT DID! AH! NOW IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" "SHUT UP!" Lenalia said before turning the boy into a giant blob of green jellow.

"Woa..." Was all Si-Ru had to say before walking to the once boy-now jellow. She scrapped some of the Jellow off with her finger and put it in her mouth. "MM! DELICIOUS! You so have to give me the recipe Greenie!"


End file.
